


They're-Call-ing-Me

by ThoughtsCascade



Series: Here-Come-The-Drums [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who-All Media Types
Genre: Due to the formatting, It's actually roughly 100 words, Not relevant or noted but nonbinary Master, Note the wordcount is incorrect, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some insight into thoughts The Master has, on days the drums are virtually all he can hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're-Call-ing-Me

One-Two-Three-Four  
Can-you-hear-them  
The-drums-of-war  
a-Time-Lord's-heart  
But-mine-or-yours  
One-Two-Three-Four  
They're-get-ting-worse  
Urg-ing-me-to  
rip-tear-kill-and  
maim-des-troy-and  
cause-pure-may-hem  
to-hurt-you-my  
dear-est-Doc-tor  
can't-you-hear-them  
One-Two-Three-Four  
they-nev-er-stop  
gen-o-cid-al  
The-ta-Sig-ma  
your-name-has-been  
al-ways-per-fect  
to-the-beat-of  
the-pound-ing-drums  
al-ways-ask-ing  
re-gen-er-ate  
or-should-I-just  
die-not-sur-vive  
end-it-for-all  
al-ways-beat-ing  
One-Two-Three-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not a poet. This spawned from my thought of "What if, when the drums were particularly loud, the Master could only really think/speak to the beat of them?" I proceeded to write a few poems.


End file.
